Sonic The hedgehog: Wrath of Metal Sonic
by Absolhunter251
Summary: Dr.Robotnik finally has a machine to take out sonic, metal sonic betrays his master and becomes the master of everything, now its up to sonic and friends, and a new friend, to stop metal sonic from taking over their home, can he do it? Based off my series
1. Metal sonic is born

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: **

**The Series **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic world or its Characters. But do own my OC'S. Well, this is a story based off my Sonic series of comics. I hope you all enjoy this story based off my comic series. You'll meet old and new characters along the way of my series. This is my first time to ever write a Sonic story, well lets being shall we? **

**Well, My series will be separate fan fics or maybe even combined into one huge MEGA story Lol!!! But I guess I'll start it separate at first. `w`**

**Well, lets being with my first comic of my series: Wrath of Metal Sonic.**

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG:**

**WRATH OF METAL SONIC**

**Chapter 1: Metal Sonic awakens**

Dr. Robotnik was sick and tired of always losing his pride of trying to steal the Chaos emeralds and even try to take over the world but it always fails, because of Sonic the hedgehog always stops him in time along with the help of his friends.

DEATH EGG:

Robotnik was looking through his old files of countless machines that have been beaten to scrap metal by Sonic on his main computer screen. "Grr. I had enough of that busy hedgehog that always destroys my powerful machines!" Robotnik said in rage, seeing the screen that displayed his powerful machines being smashed and defeated by sonic one by one.

"That's it! I have to take some drastic measures to rid my self of that pesky pint sized know it all hedgehog !!! I'm finally gonna get rid of Sonic once and for all!" he said with a glare, knocking over one of his machines in anger, his mind tinkering like crazy to think of a way to defeat Sonic but nothing came through and that made him frustrated. The servant robot crashed into a drawer that made some papers fly everywhere. Robotnik bent over to pick up a few sheets that went towards his direction. He looked through each one and walked away towards the room with a new experiment he was recently working on. The Robot in charge of treating the creature was giving it some impulses of electricity to see how it would react. Robotnik walked in looking over to his machine and then at his experiment.

"What is the status of Experiment 55000?" Robotnik asked looking at the strange hedgehog that was inside the tank that he created.

"Everything seems to be unbalanced, sir." The Robot buzzed in an unsure voice.

"I knew trying to clone a hedgehog was pointless!" Robotnik said with a frown. The strange hedgehog inside the tank had horns on the side of its head and upwards and were spiky, it had red sneakers on its feet, had two huge large purple bat like wings, and orange fur. "I say Experiment 55000 needs to be more powerful!" Robotnik ordered the robot.

-0-

Experiment 55000 was taken out from its tank and was on the floor inside a special room that was sealed everywhere for it in case, it tried to escape. Experiment 55000 didn't seem to be alive, but was more like acting like a dead fish for a moment. The experiment opened its emerald colored eyes as it looked around and unfolded its wings and got up for the first time.

It looked up and saw two large machine arms grab hold of it. Experiment 55000 struggled to try and break free but it couldn't.

It looked up again and saw to mechanical tentacles heading straight for it. The mechanical tentacles came to experiment 55000's back and the robot arms attached the tentacles to 55000's spinal cord.

Experiment 55000 eyes went white as it fell slowly towards the cold floor and closed its eyes and lied silently on the floor along with its new weapons.

Robotnik got up from his seat and was shocked to see that experiment 55000 died after being able to finally be useful.

The robot couldn't believe its circuits either.

"Manic…Take this experiment 55000 to be disposed of! It's a failure!" Robotnik said before going off to his main chamber to open up one last folder with a new approach to get rid of Sonic again.

Manic nodded and took experiment 55000 away and back into its tank. The robot finally pulled the plug on 5500 as the screen on 55000's heart rate dropped to zero. The robot left the room and went to go do some other duties. The lights went pitch black inside the room experiment 55000 was in along with its own kind being also sort of destroyed but also kept alive.

-0-

Robotnik opened up the last file and saw how he was going to finally get rid of sonic. He laughed with glee seeing that the machine will not fail unlike 55000.

"Manic! Get the others, I have the solution to finally getting rid of sonic!" Robotink said. The robots worked on project MS.

Day in and night out the robots worked and worked on project M-S. Then it was accomplished, project M-S was a success in being balanced. Robotink pushed a button and the metal table moved downwards towards Robotink while M-S was being brought in front of Robotink. The machine active instantly as its two glowing red eyes appeared. BUZZT Systems active…

Robotink smiled seeing the machine come to life. "Hello…Metal Sonic, I am your creator…Doctor Robotnik. From now on, you'll be taking orders from me." Robotnik said to Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic turned its head towards Robotnik and stared at him for a while.

"I have a new mission for you, my metal friend." Robotnik said pacing to side to side while staring at his machine. "I want you to go to Angel Island and steal the Chaos emeralds for me." He ordered his machine while tightening up his fist.

"It will be done, Master Robotnik." Metal Sonic said breaking out from its restrains. "hmm, master Robotnik…I LIKE it!" Robotnik replied. Metal Sonic looked like a version of experiment 55000, but more machine rather than living and didn't have wings but jet boosters instead. It was a true robot. Metal Sonic pushed a button in the center of its chest and suddenly shifted into Sonic skin. Robotnik was impressed that Metal Sonic had that ability. "Well, I knew my imitation system was good, but not THAT. You look real as the actual Sonic, that knuckle head Knuckles wouldn't know its you. Now go!" Robotnik said.

"Command received." Metal Sonic jumped into the air and busted the Death Egg's eye window glass and headed for Angel Island.

Robotnik snapped his fingers and let his cleaner bots fix the window.

-0-

NIGHT:

Inside the room where experiment 55000 slept, under the assumption it was deceased, something had happened that same night metal sonic was made. Experiment 55000's mechanical tentacles suddenly activated by themselves and the impulse from them brought 55000 back to life. The tentacles broke the tank's glass and 55000 was finally free at last. He looked around and made a hot laser burn a hole inside the room and made its escape. It flew across the death egg all the way to find its main goal why it was created.

**-End of chapter 1-**

**A/N: well, that was fun to write, wow and this is my first time to ever write a sonic story and it is good already! ^^. Just to let you know, experiment 55000, is actually an OC I made myself. Don't worry. You'll get his name in the next chapter. Well, please leave a review! **


	2. Death on Angel Island

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: **

**The Series **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic world or its Characters. But do own my OC'S. Or I do not own the music either. Well, this is a story based off my Sonic series of comics. I hope you all enjoy this story based off my comic series. You'll meet old and new characters along the way of my series. This is my first time to ever write a Sonic story, well lets being shall we? **

**Well, My series will be separate fan fics or maybe even a whole page of one story Lol. But I guess it will be separate. Well, lets being with my first comic of my series: Wrath of Metal Sonic.**

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG:**

**WRATH OF METAL SONIC**

**Chapter 2: Death on Angel Island **

-0-

Experiment wondered through the night in search of many questions and answers to why he was here. Experiment 55000 saw a book shop and went inside to find out some answers. He walked blindly in the dark, but he mechanical tentacles helped him. He looked down and saw a book and read it very fast and unknown to his special ability. But he continued to read more and more books at the library, but no such luck in finding the truth to why he was made.

Then he heard something and quickly got into fighting mode. A young aged female hedgehog walked in and saw experiment 55000.

Experiment 55000 folded his tentacles to his back as his wings covered him. "Hello stranger." Said the young purple female hedgehog. "Do you have a name?" she asked in a kind voice walking up to 55000. His tentacles slowly came towards her and examine her as not a threat. "I'm Holly." She said walking up to him every child like. Holly placed her hand on 55000's face and looked into his eyes. He was stunned to actually have a living creature touch of warmth. "What's your name big scary stranger?" she asked. He stayed silent 55000 looked to the side a bit.

"You don't know who you are?" She asked. He nodded his head slowly. "I would like to find out who you are, you seem nice." Holly said picking up some books to read to him.

Experiment 55000 looked down at Holly and slightly smiled at her and sat down while still having his real arms hidden in his huge wings. The book that Holly showed him was Frankenstein.

He leaned in and stopped her and pointed at the chapter. "Why was…why was the monster not happy?" Asked Experiment 55000. Holly was surprised to hear him speak for the first time.

His voice was gentle sounding, even though he was suppose to be like a cold hearted like a machine. "The monster was rejected by his creator and was alone." Explained Holly. Experiment 55000 thought for a moment and remembered that his master rejected him, as does the same way the story was. He unfolded his wings and his arms unfolded as well.

He turned to Holly and hugged her close and was crying a bit. Holly was surprised to see that he was hugging her. She comforted him. Day by day, she would always read to him. The more he grew smarter and starting for once feels emotion and some compassion.

Holly would always come by the abandon library to always visit 55000 with reading and she even taught him how to eat.

-0-

ANGEL ISLAND:

Metal Sonic zoomed through the calm seas of the island to get top his main target. His disguise would be slightly hovering above the water. Metal Sonic jumped and made towards the floating island and walked towards the open in search for the location of the Chaos emeralds or maybe even the master emerald.

-0-

Knuckles walked down from the steps of the shrine and went towards his home. Something fast swept pass by Knuckles, and tackled him. Knuckles was pinned down by his adopted young brother, Fists and tried to get up. "I got you brother!" Said Fists happily pinning his brother. Knuckles groaned a bit and slowly got up.

Fists looked like knuckles in a similar way. He had a star shaped marking on his chest, and had a darker tone of red and seemed to be around the age 15. Knuckles stared at his brother and smirked. Fists looked and saw that he was pinned down the next second. "Hm. The tables have turned Fists!" Knuckles said.

Fists got up and looked at Knuckles. They both laughed at each other and did some playful punches against each other arms. "Let's go home." Knuckles said.

"Yeah!" Fists said happily and ran ahead Knuckles. Knuckles went ahead and they both made it to the house at the same time.

--

"I would like to be a guardian someday like you brother." Fists said while eating grapes. Knuckles ate one grape before looking at his brother.

"It's going to take a lot of work and skill to be a guardian, Fists." Knuckles said in a slight firm tone. "Yeah! Can we do some training tomorrow?" Fists asked. "Sure." Knuckles said with a shrug and continued to eat.

Knuckles got up as he had sensed something, but it was gone by the time he got to the window. "Is something, wrong brother?" Fists asked walking towards the window. Knuckles shook his head. "Its nothing, Fists. Lets get some sleep that way we can get ready for some training." Knuckles said.

-0-

Metal Sonic smirked seeing that maybe he can terminate Knuckles, that way he can get the Chaos emeralds and the master emerald. "Heh, Getting the Chaos emeralds should be a breeze." Metal sonic said in a sonic type of voice. He dashed off into the forest where he found the secret location to where the Emeralds were.

-0-

Knuckles woke up in the middle of the night and held his head. "Gah…The Master emerald!" Knuckles said while moaning with a slight headache. He got up and walked to his brother's room and woke him up.

-0-

Knuckles and Fists ran outside and saw the forest inside a sea of flames. Knuckles knew going through flames was dangerous, but he had to protect the master emerald. The Flames roared violently as Fists ran back and tried his best to jump over the flames. "Fists!" Knuckles shouted trying to stop his brother. Fists made it through and stopped to look at his brother. "Brother! Come on!" Fists cried. Knuckles jumped over the flames and landed on his stomach.

Fists helped his brother up and didn't see a burning tree coming towards them. Knuckles quickly guarded his brother and punched the burning tree apart with one punch. "Are you alright?" Knuckles asked Fists. "Come on, brother!" Fists said getting up and ran ahead of Knuckles. They made it to the steps of the shrine and saw it in flames.

Knuckles looked up and saw a sea of flames surrounding the Master Emerald and saw Sonic near the emerald. Knuckles knew that Sonic was up to no good.

Fists noticed something was wrong on how sonic looked. "Sonic!! Have you've gone crazy?!" knuckles shouted. Sonic turned around and smirked. "Well, Knuckles, I just happened to come by and see what had happened with your home suddenly bursting into flames." Sonic said with an untrusting tone. Knuckles frowned with anger.

Fists dashed at Sonic and tried to punch him. Knuckles thought something was not right for his brother to attack Sonic. Knuckles tried to help his brother but a pillar from the shrine fell down towards Knuckles, blocking him from his younger brother.

Knuckles only got a glimpse of sonic killing Fists with his spikes while making a sharp pillar come down and covered Fists. "FISTS!!! Guhh!" Knuckles shouted before being covered with a sandstorm of dust and flames. Sonic ran across the water with the master emerald strapped to his back and a few Chaos emeralds. Knuckles got up and saw that the master emerald was stolen along with a few chaos emeralds. He could barely see anything clearly, because of the smoke.

"SONIC!!!!!!" Knuckled yelled before being hit by a pillar and quickly dodged it but passed out from inhaling too much smoke. The island suddenly started to rumble making the whole island start to fall down towards the sea. Knuckles regain him self and quickly removed the pillar covering his brother. Knuckles helped his brother up to his feet and tried to get off the island before it was too late.

Knuckles turned around and saw a few pillars coming towards him, he quickly picked up his pace and carried his brother on his back and stopped knowing that the only way is to get off the island is to swim.

Knuckles turned back and saw the raging fire catching up with him, he looked at his younger brother barely hanging in there but was aching in pain.

Knuckles took a deep breath before jumping into the water and came up the surface watching his island fall almost falling apart.

The island made a huge impact on the water and made a huge tide come in and swallowed Knuckles and Fists underwater. Knuckles tried his best to catch up with his brother and swam up towards the surface only to be washed away again by the waves.

Knuckles went down by the rushing waves along side with his brother. The waves took them far deeper into the abyss of the shadowy waters.

**-End of chapter 2-**

**A/N: O---O….Knuckles! Please don't die! I hoped you all enjoyed that and can't wait for the next update. Please leave a review!!! Knuckles is my favorite character, hopefully he didn't die of drowning or his brother. Well, please leave a review. **


End file.
